The wormhole
by bluecup94
Summary: AU Janto slash in the same verse as 'struggles' and Merthur slash. Sequel to 'Struggles'. Merlin and Arthur find themselves in the 21st Century, and it's up to Jack and Ianto to show them what the 21st Century's like, including their attitude towards homosexuality. They also have to try and find a way to get them home, but will they want to go?
1. Chapter 1

**The Wormhole**

**Disclaimer: ****I OWN NOTHING! Okay, I own the plot... You got me!**

**A/N: ****So here's a sequel to my Janto oneshot called 'Struggles'. But I'm sure (for those of you who haven't read it) that you'll be able to pick up on plot and stuff... Enjoy the first chapter!**

Ianto watched Jack trot merrily down the steps as he re-did his tie. He'd forgotten what life with Jack was like until now. What with the events of the past week or so they just hadn't had time to act normally until last night and even now they were engaged life felt different, but in a good way. It felt as if things were finally going right in his life again, and Jack strangely felt the same. Jack got to the bottom of the stairs and noticed the flashing warning which was now almost crying out for attention. 'Oh crap...' Jack thought to himself as he scanned the monitors and took into account the wormhole in the middle of Cardiff that had now reached 3 miles in diameter.

"Ianto..." Jack called, "I think we may have found the reason for the sudden rise in Weevil activity. It was a warning."

"A warning for what?" Ianto questioned, not quite grasping it.

"Come and see for yourself." Jack replied, his mind already wizzing through solution after solution to find the right one to the problem. Ianto appeared by his side.

"Holy cow!" Ianto exclaimed as he saw the monstrosity of a wormhole that was wriggling it's way into Cardiff and STILL growing.

"I see what you mean." Ianto noted. That was one large fucking wormhole he had to admit.

"Wait a minute, what is THAT?" Jack asked, pointing to two dots that had appeared in the midst of the wormhole. In a flash, the wormhole had just vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.

"Wait, What?" Ianto asked, really confused by this turn of events.

"I have no idea, but we're about to go and find out. Take some weapons, these could be aliens, they could be dangerous!" Jack ordered. Ianto saluted him and went up to the armoury. Jack sighed as the thought passed through his mind, 'And here we go again...' But no matter how bad things got, Jack had decided that he would do whatever it took to keep Ianto out of harm's way, he wasn't going to let him slip through his fingers as easily as Gwen had, that was for sure...

Ianto felt a kind of nervous excitement as the SUV dashed slickly through the damp Cardiff streets. The weather was playing silly buggers because of the rise in Rift activity and there had just been a torrential downpour that had lasted a matter of minutes, if that. Now the sun was beaming down like there was no tomorrow, which they didn't know there even would be at this rate! The pocket scanner which Ianto was holding went from beeping in a regular pattern to changing slowly to a faster tempo and before long it was sounding out a staccato rhythm.

"We must be here." Ianto said. Jack slammed on the brakes and Ianto thanked God for whoever had produced those seatbelts. Jack and Ianto took one last look at each other before getting out of the car in near-sync. Ianto looked around. The wormhole had picked the perfect place to show. It was near the end of a deserted junk yard, out of everyone's line of vision. Ianto appeared to be thinking out loud because Jack's voice piped up from somewhere beside him saying:

"It really did choose a rather convenient spot to appear." Jack winked at Ianto as if he was keeping up with Ianto's train of thought.

"How did you-" Ianto started.

"Oh come on Yan, you really don't think I know how your mind works by now? Believe me I do." Jack interrupted. Ianto just shrugged and continued searching the place for anything of use. And boy did he find it.

"Jack?..." Ianto's voice came out more as a question than as a call. Jack strode over and his eyes roamed over what he assumed to be - as Torchwood had come to name them - the Rift recipients.

"Well..." Jack said, "They're definitely not from this era." He chuckled to himself and Ianto just shot him a glare and Jack stopped abruptly.

"Do you think they're human?" Ianto asked, staring down at the two oddly attired bodies at his and Jack's feet. He noticed that they were strangely handsome.

"I reckon so, but then again it's the Rift, you never know. Oh and by the way, I definitely agree, very handsome guys." Jack beamed as Ianto looked up at him again with a look of disbelief on his face. How _was _Jack doing that? It was annoying.

"So, we'll get them back to the Hub, examine them, which should be fun, and run all the usual checks." Jack decided. Ianto nodded and picked up one of the men. He had a face with a striking bone structure and raven black hair. He was dressed in simple clothes with no real colour and a neck scarf. Jack took care of the other male. This one was obviously better off. He had blonde hair, a blue linen type shirt and brown leather trousers, much to Jack's elation. All Jack knew was, he certainly _hoped_ they were human...

"Yep, definitely human. But definitely not from this time period." Ianto confirmed as he checked the screens in the autopsy bay. Jack appeared at the top of the steps with a strange looking gadget.

"No, they're from the 6th Century." Jack voiced. Ianto nodded.

"Makes sense." He commented. Jack sighed and took a step backward so that he was leaning against the wall. Ianto walked up to him and slipped his arms around him and rested his head on Jack's chest. He lifted his head and kissed Jack.

"What are we going to do with them?" Ianto asked.

"We'll leave them in the vaults until they regain conciousness, then we'll talk to them and see if it's safe for them to be let out." Jack explained. Ianto nodded along. He trailed his hand down Jack's arm.

"Why do you think they were brought to us?" Ianto asked, looking up into Jack's sea blue eyes.

"What do you mean? Who knows why the Rift does anything?" Jack asked rhetorically. Ianto looked at him with his head cocked.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" At Jack's blank expression, Ianto explained, "Every time we get a case that has appeared to have come from no-where, it always ends up teaching some kind of lesson... Like a fable." Jack considered.

"I suppose you're right, well from what I can tell so far, it's telling us that no matter how far back into history you go, you can still find insanely hot people!" Ianto looked at him, unimpressed.

"Mr Harkness, you're engaged to me now. No more of that kind of talk please." Ianto beamed and Jack saluted.

"Of course Sir." He responded. Ianto hit his arm playfully and a flicker on the monitor caught his eye.

"I think the blonde one's stirring." Jack nodded at the screen and Ianto saw him stretching his arms out and yawning. Jack was about to leave the room to talk to him when Ianto pulled him back and pointed at the screen. The blonde man had the other one in his arms and was holding his face and cradling him to get him to wake up.

"You don't think they're?..." Jack started. Ianto looked unsure.

"They didn't have homosexual relationships in the 10th Century surely?" He asked. Jack shrugged.

"Not publicly, but who knows what goes on behind closed doors?" Jack smirked, "This could get VERY interesting..." He ran out of the room and down towards the vaults...

Arthur hugged Merlin close to his chest, what had happened to him? He wasn't waking up and he looked hurt. Arthur looked around the chamber in which they were staying. It was odd, not like anything he'd seen before. What had happened to them? Had they been kidnapped? Arthur heard someone approaching so he laid Merlin back down hurriedly and stood up to confront their captors. The new arrivals were even stranger than his surroundings. Arthur could not determine their class but he guessed it was a high one but their clothes were incredibly weird, he'd seen nothing close to this in his entire life.

"And who might you and your friend be?" One of the men asked. He was tall, strong and had a foreign accent.

"Why should I answer your questions?" Arthur sniffed, putting on his most authorititive voice.

"It would help your case if you did." The man replied. Arthur scanned him, how he spoke was also strange.

"I am Prince Arthur, this is my servant Merlin." Arthur gestured to his sleeping lover.

"Wait..." The other man had said this, Arthur noticed he was smaller, but still of some sort of power and his accent was British. He took the taller man aside so that Arthur could not make out what they were saying. Arthur glanced quickly at Merlin and hoped for both their sakes that they would soon be let out so they could make their escape...

**A/N: ****Not much of a cliffhanger but hey ho! It was the best I could do with the story I have to work with! Lemme know what you think, cookies for reviewers but you don't have to… But reviews make me a happy writerrrr =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wormhole - Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: ****I own none of the characters or anything, just plot =(**

Ianto pulled Jack over to in front of another holding cell.

"Did he just say Prince Arthur and Merlin? As in THE Prince Arthur and Merlin?" Ianto asked excitedly. Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"It would appear so... But, now I don't know how to approach this. We'll have to be careful..." Jack considered his options before giving Ianto a shrug and walking back over.

"Ok, I'm Jack and this is Ianto, and we're here to help you." Jack explained. Arthur gave him a dubious look before giving a slow nod.

"But, there's some things you need to know, things that we can't necessarily explain but you must promise to trust us and believe what we tell you otherwise we won't be able to get you home." Jack said. Arthur looked around the cell.

"How far away from home are we?" Arthur asked, the kindness in this stranger's voice softening his princely manner. Jack looked away, contemplating how hard all this was going to be for him and Ianto, and for the Prince and his servant.

"Let''s just say it's pretty damn far." Jack said, he flashed his fantastic smile at Arthur.

"So, I propose that we wake your friend here and let you out so we can explain your situation." Arthur was doubtful but he consented.

"How are we going to wake him up?" Ianto asked, thinking Jack would collect one of his many alien gismos but he winked and simply replied:

"The old fashioned way!" He dashed off and returned minutes later with a bucket of water. Arthur smiled, he'd hate to see it done but Merlin did need waking up. Jack went round the back of the cell and unlocked the door, stepping in and chucking the freezing water over Merlin's head. He awoke with a start and shot to his feet.

"Wait, where are we?" He asked, frantically looking at the apparent prison he was in.

Arthur put a hand on his arm.

"It's ok Merlin. This is Jack, and that's Ianto. We're away from home and they just want to get us back. We can trust them. But they have information for us that we must listen to and believe, ok?" Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and saw the reassurance there, no matter what happened, at least they were together. Merlin nodded and followed Jack out of the cell. Everything around him was very unusual and he knew it would take some adjusting to.

Jack and Ianto led the way up to the main part of the Hub but they hurried the two men up to the Boardroom before they could take all the 21st Century mod cons into account.

Ianto shut the door and Merlin and Arthur looked around the room looking confused and slightly worried. They took a seat on big chairs made out of a strange material and Jack turned to face them.

"Now, don't be alarmed. I know this is all new to you and trust me I know how you feel, I really do." Jack tried to keep a reasonable voice but it wasn't easy.

"What IS this place?" Arthur asked incredulously, Merlin just looked scared.

"Look, that's the thing you see. You must have noticed that things here are a lot different from where you come from, which is Camelot I presume?" The men nodded meekly.

"Well, this isn't easy to say but what Jack's trying to tell you is..." Said Ianto, taking control of the situation, "This is the 21st Century. The year is 2009. The technology and stuff here is A LOT more advanced than the 6th Century, which is where you belong..."

Arthur's eyebrows creased deeply.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" He asked, not sure he was going to like what was coming next.

"You've travelled forward in time, a very long way." Jack explained. Arthur's expression turned to anger.

"Don't be so ridiculous! Take us back immediately otherwise you will be severely punished." Arthur ordered, banging his fist on the table in his rage. Jack stood up and stared him down.

"Listen, we want to help you but it isn't just that easy, ok? I could easily just put you back in the cell until we're ready to send you back, but I don't want to do that. Do you want proof you're in the 21st Century? Ok then. Ianto pull down the blinds." Ianto did as he was told and the room went dark, Jack flicked a switch and the lightbulb came on. Arthur and Merlin stared in amazement at the thing attached to the ceiling.

"How does it do that?" Merlin asked, his eyes hurting from the brightness of it.

"It's called a lightbulb, you just flick this switch." Jack switched it back off and Ianto re-opened the blinds.

"What else have you got here?" Merlin asked in wonder. Even Arthur had shut up and was impressed by the 'lightbulb'.

"We've got EVERYTHING!" Ianto said excitedly, "Jack, show them cars." Jack turned the big computer screen on in the Boardroom.

"Oh, this is a computer by the way, it has many functions. You can find out all sorts of useful information on the internet." Jack brought up a picture of a car.

"This is only a picture. But this is a car. You put fuel in it and drive it." Ianto looked at Jack patiently.

"Jack, you have to explain what it does." He reminded.

"Oh yeah, well, it's like what your horses do. They get you from place to place, but really fast." Merlin and Arthur looked thoroughly bewildered.

"Can we see a real one before we go Jack? Ianto?" Merlin sounded like a little kid again but he didn't care, he couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. Jack and Ianto exchanged glances.

"I'm sure that's possible. Later on, I'll take you outside and show you contemporary Cardiff. I will show you everything there is to see and how far we've moved on since your day."

"That's very kind thank you Ianto." Arthur said courteously. Ianto could see that Merlin and Arthur needed a little time to let it all sink in so he gestured to Jack who left the room.

"When you're ready, we'll be just down there, will you be ok?" Ianto asked, the men nodded, happy at a bit of alone time to settle in. Ianto smiled and exited.

Arthur turned to Merlin and put his hand on Merlin's.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking into Merlin's eyes. Merlin nodded silently.

"I know it's scary but we've seen it for ourselves, we've just got to keep our spirits up until Jack and Ianto can get us home. Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you." Arthur smiled and planted a small kiss on Merlin's lips, Merlin smiled, glad that he didn't have to face this alone...

"How do you think they took it?" Ianto asked as Jack checked the Rift activity on a monitor in front of him.

"They are doing really well, don't you think? I'm very impressed actually. Oh, and when you take them out later, do you think you could get them some normal clothes?" Jack gave Ianto his puppy dog look and Ianto nodded.

"Of course." He smiled. Jack grinned.

"You're the best Yan." He said. Ianto smiled.

"That's why you love me." He replied. Jack laughed to himself as Ianto disappeared to the archives, 'Wow Yan, you have NO idea'...

Jack jumped as he noticed Arthur and Merlin standing by his side and reading the screen that he was looking at.

"What's a weevil?" Merlin asked. Jack sighed, did his job have to get any harder, honestly?

"Look, this may sound ridiculous but mine and Ianto's actual job is to catch alien's and things that fall out of this thing called the Rift. That's why we picked you two up, you fell out of the Rift." He explained.

"So Weevil's are things from outer space?" Arthur asked, he didn't find it hard to believe. He was in love with his male servant who could do sorcery! They were in 2009, so why shouldn't he believe this? Jack nodded.

"Exactly." He confirmed.

"So Jack, how are you going to get us back?" Merlin asked. Ianto walked up to them and stood by Jack's side.

"Well, if my calculations are correct, which of course they are, there should be another wormhole appearing the day after tomorrow at approximately 10 past 4 in the afternoon, I can locate it, when we get back later then you can go back through to 6th Century Camelot." Ianto said. Both men looked relieved at this prospect.

"Oh excellent, I think a spot of Weevil hunting is called for tomorrow then." Jack proposed.

"Hunting?" Arthur asked eagerly. Jack smiled.

"You are going to love it." He promised, Ianto looked dubious, "Don't worry Yan, it'll be fine! Now go and show these guys what you're made of. Guys I'd watch out if I were you, I know what he's made of and sometimes, it ain't pretty!" Ianto slapped Jack on the arm and led Arthur and Merlin over to the exit.

"Hey Yan!" Ianto went back and Jack noticed that Arthur and Merlin were watching them intently, "Let's show them what life as a homosexual is like in the 21st Century, they deserve to know." Ianto caught his drift and Jack kissed Ianto feverishly and hotly. Merlin and Arthur exchanged shocked glances, they couldn't deny that the 21st Century was beginning to look pretty great...

**A/N: ****What is it with me and these, frankly stupid, cliffhangers? I can't seem to do it right on this fic =( for which I'm sorry. Anyway, that's the second chapter, just one more to go =) But don't worry, there's more to come after that, there's a threequel lined up! R&R pleaseeee, love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wormhole - Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing has changed since the last chapter unfortunately… I just do not have the money to buy the rights, damn. Anyway, on to the final chapter we go…**

"So this is your car?" Arthur inquired, resting his eyes on the massive black contraption.

"Yes, mine and Jack's." Ianto answered. Merlin smiled.

"Yeah, about you and Jack..." Arthur started. Ianto smiled.

"Hmm?" He said.

"You are allowed to do things like that here?" Arthur questioned, both him and Merlin had been intrigued by what they'd seen.

"Yes, some people still frown upon it but it is widely accepted these days. Me and Jack are getting married actually." Ianto liked the gasp he heard from Merlin's mouth, he was in awe of this world that seemed so different but was supposed to be the same place that him and Arthur had come from only yesterday.

"Wow, that's utterly amazing. I like it here." Arthur decided. Ianto smiled.

"You'll like it even more once we're done today, and tomorrow. And I'd make the most of being here, if you know what I mean. Me and Jack will leave you alone, I promise." He said. Merlin blushed bright red, and Arthur looked over at him as he drove the so-called car, how did they know?

"I saw you on the monitor earlier Arthur, if you were wondering how we knew." Ianto said before he'd got the chance to ask. Merlin was confused but he wasn't going to go into it now. He was just looking forward to seeing all the wonderful things that Cardiff had to offer...

Jack was checking out the information that Ianto had collected about the wormhole when the cog door rolled open and Ianto came in looking happy followed by Arthur and Merlin who were dressed, well, normally. They were in jeans, T-shirts and trainers and looking more than a little uncomfortable.

"Hey guys, looking great." Jack complimented. The men smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, I'm not so sure myself." Arthur admitted, looking down at himself.

"Alright Jack, I'm going to take Arthur and Merlin to their room, ok?" Ianto winked at his fiancee and Jack nodded once to show he understood. Ianto came back down a few minutes later and grabbed Jack's hand and took him up to the office.

"Come on, let's leave them alone, I think that will be beneficial to all of us, don't you?" Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"True, this is the one place where they don't have to hide their feelings." Jack added. Ianto nodded.

"Hey Jack, have you thought of who you want to invite to our wedding?" He asked.

"As long as I've got you Yan, I don't need anyone else." Jack smiled and the look of adoration in his eyes showed, and made Ianto's heart flutter. He couldn't believe that Jack, in a matter of months, would finally belong to him. Ianto leant up and began to kiss Jack cherishingly and Jack kissed back with vigour. And pretty much the same was happening over in Merlin and Arthur's room, and they all thanked God for the soundproof doors...

Jack and Ianto created their plan of action around the boardroom table the next morning while Merlin and Arthur enjoyed a breakfast that was very different from what they usually ate.

"Right Yan, so if we start here," Jack pointed to a place on the map, "Then we can cut down the alleyways and down into the sewers to round them up."

"So that means not only the usual equipment but guns as well, if the Weevil count is 48, no more since then I take it?" Jack checked the screen.

"Nope, we're still at 48, but that's quite enough wouldn't you say?" Ianto was quick to reply.

"Yes. Definitely." Jack turned to the new arrivals.

"Right, we're going to the armoury, we'll be back in a few minutes to show you the ropes." At the blank look on their faces Jack said, "To show you how to use the weapons." When Jack and Ianto got into the armoury, Ianto expressed his doubts.

"You want to give them weapons? What's wrong with you Jack?" Ianto started, wondering what on Earth the time agent was thinking.

"Haven't you heard the stories? Arthur's supposed to be a damn good shot! And Merlin... Well, we'll see." Jack said excitedly. Ianto shrugged his shoulders and trusted his boss's judgement, hoping he was right...

Jack parked the SUV down a side road and looked at the two men in the back, one was looking like a bit of a nervous wreck and the other was beaming to the heavens, no prizes for guessing which was which. All four climbed out of the car and Jack looked at the group.

"Ok, you've had your briefing, but just remember, it's dangerous, so be careful!" Jack warned, they nodded and Merlin winked at Arthur, he already had plans of his own...

So far they had been out for around an hour but Ianto had noticed that not so much as one Weevil had been spotted, which was bad news for when they went down to the sewers, they'd certainly have their work cut out for them.

"It's time..." Jack said gravely. Everyone prepared themselves as Jack lifted the drain cover and started descending the metal ladder. The smell was already hitting Ianto's nose and making him retch but he followed Jack with Arthur and Merlin following beihnd him. The sewer was pitch black so each man had a torch. They could see shapes moving in the dark, darting across openings and flattening themselves against the walls.

"This way." Jack instructed, leading the way. Immediately they were under siege, dozens of Weevils started creeping out of the shadows and towards the group that were supposed to be in control of the situation. Jack and Ianto begun firing shots off and hitting their targets but there were too many for bullets alone, so Merlin decided to unleash his master plan. He started whispering to himself. The tunnel exploded in a purple haze and every Weevil fell to the floor, unmoving.

"What did you do?" Jack asked, frantically.

"A mass debilitating spell, did I forget to mention I was a sorcerer?" Merlin beamed and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are SO lucky we are underground where no-one can see you otherwise you would be in SO much trouble right now!" Jack scolded. He looked around at the Weevil bodies.

"How long will they stay like that?" Jack asked. Merlin thought about it.

"A day, two days at most."

"Ok, get the bags on their heads and fit as many as possible into the SUV, and count them, then I'll come back for the rest later." Jack ordered. Everyone did as they were told and Jack thought about what had just happened. It seemed there was more in the Merlin and Arthur myths than he had originally thought...

The 4 men piled the Weevils into a vault cell. They had managed to squeeze 25 Weevils in, everyone was surprised at that figure. Jack had always said that the SUV's boot was like a mini TARDIS without the time travelling. Now Ianto understood what he meant.

"Ok, I'm off to get the rest, be back soon." Jack gave Ianto a quick kiss before running off back to the SUV. Ianto watched the SUV drive off on the monitor then he turned to Arthur and Merlin.

"Look, I told Jack I wouldn't show you this but I think you should see it anyway, just don't tell him. Come over here." Ianto typed something into the computer and they watched the search results come up.

"What's all this?" Merlin asked.

"It's the many depictions of you two. Throughout history many different tales have been told about King Arthur and Merlin the Wizard. You're quite extraordinarily famous in fact." Arthur and Merlin read the screen in awe.

"What's this about a prophecy?" Arthur asked. 'Oh shit.' Merlin thought, 'Maybe he won't take any notice of it' But Arthur was already turning round to face him.

"Ok it's true. I am destined to protect you, I don't know why, I was just told it was my duty. I must do anything to protect you so that you can become king." Merlin confessed. Ianto looked sheepish, 'Oh dear, I could've unleashed a whole can of worms here...' He thought guiltily.

"Oh... why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked, slightly stung.

"You only just found out about my magic, I didn't want to tell you all at once." Merlin said. Arthur smiled.

"I suppose you're right, well you've done a fantastic job of looking after me so far." He said. Merlin grinned.

"Thank you, it's not easy. These stories are wonderful, I can't believe we're so popular, even after all this time." Merlin said.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Right, maybe you should get some rest, it's been a tough day and it's a big day tomorrow so..." Merlin and Arthur nodded and walked up the stairs hand in hand. Ianto smiled after them and waited for Jack to return...

Jack looked exhausted when he finally got back. Ianto went to help him bring the rest of the Weevils in.

"Are you alright?" Ianto asked worriedly, stroking Jack's cheek lightly as he dropped down onto the sofa.

"I'm fine, but this business isn't easy." Jack said. Ianto nodded.

"Yeah. They have to go back tomorrow. We have to go down to the old warehouses by the waterfront. The wormhole should appear there." Ianto said. Jack looked as if he had something on his mind.

"Yan, Arthur and Merlin could be very useful to us you know. They have all the traits I like in a Torchwood employee, and they do seem to like it here..." Jack said, trailing off slowly.

"You can't seriously be suggesting?..."

"That we ask them to stay here? Yes I am." Jack finished. Ianto looked unsure.

"I'm not certain that that's the best idea... and anyway, we can't ask them to leave everything behind. They belong in Camelot." Ianto protested.

"All I'm saying is that we ask them, I won't try and convince them to stay if they don't want to, but I just think it's an idea." Jack replied defensively. Ianto sighed and gave up, he was never going to win.

"Alright, I'm off to bed, I'm worn out. I love you." Ianto kissed Jack affectionately and headed up the stairs, thinking about the many possibilities that could face them if Arthur and Merlin did say yes to Jack's offer...

The next day flew by with Merlin and Arthur soaking up the last minute 21st century privileges. It had already reached 3 p.m and it was almost time, so Jack sat Merlin and Arthur down in the boardroom.

"Ok guys, I have something I want to ask you." Jack started. Merlin took Arthur's hand in his own and held it under the table.

"Go on." Arthur said. Jack took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you two would like to stay here, in this century and work for Torchwood alongside me and Ianto." Their mouths dropped open in shock. They took several minutes of serious private discussion to come to a final decision.

"Jack, we would love to take you up on your offer, it would be an honour, we love it here," Arthur said, "But we can't let go of Camelot, we have many things to do in our lives and we have people that we must go back to, I'm sorry." Arthur put his arm around Merlin's waist and squeezed him gently. It was a big disappointment to all of them that they couldn't stay but they were destined to do great things, things that would be remembered throughout history, and that was something they could not miss out on...

The wormhole had already appeared by the time the SUV rolled up beside the warehouses. Arthur and Merlin hugged Jack and Ianto.

"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of us and showing us all of Cardiff but mostly, thank you for your friendship, it is much appreciated and it will always be remembered. Goodbye." Merlin and Arthur waved sadly at their new-found friends before once again stepping into that blisteringly white light. The wormhole disappeared behind them and all that was left was the warehouses, Jack and Ianto...

Arthur wearily opened his eyes, only to close them again once he realised the sun was dawning right in front of him and Merlin. Merlin stirred by his side and arose, yawning. They both looked around themselves. They were in exactly the same place in which they had started, in the clearing.

"How long do you suppose we've been gone?" Merlin asked.

"Not long I'd say, father hasn't sent out a search party yet by the looks of things." Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur savouringly.

"Being in Cardiff and seeing Jack and Ianto so happy has just made me appreciate how much I love you Arthur Pendragon."

"Yes Merlin, but remember, we're not in Cardiff anymore, so it's back to sneaking around." Arthur reminded him. Merlin smiled.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, but I'm definitely glad to be back in Camelot..."

Jack and Ianto got back to the Hub just as the Weevils were waking from their coma.

"What are we going to do with them now?" Ianto asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but we'll figure something out." Jack smiled, until something caught his eye.

"Hey Yan, where did this come from?" Jack asked, holding up a drawing on a piece of paper.

"Oh, Merlin was drawing yesterday, he's good isn't he?" But Jack had tuned out, he could hear his own heartbeat getting faster and faster as he stared at the image on the page in front of him, it was a drawing of a blue box...

**A/N: ****So… this seems like the end huh? Well, it's not! Mwahaha, the threequel is on the way, no worries and it is called 'Drawn' so be on the lookout for that! Please R&R though so I know how I'm doing! Lots of love to all my readers of course!**


End file.
